csifandomcom-20200225-history
Cavallino Rampante
'''Cavallino Rampante '''is the the third episode in season eight of . Synopsis When the body of a beautiful young woman is found in a stolen Ferrari, the investigation leads to a family of car thieves, but the CSIs must find the murderer before the rest of the family meets the same fate. Plot The NYPD is on the lookout for a pair of car thieves who have stolen 16 Ferraris in the past two months. They know they are looking for two attractive women, but right now that’s all they have to go on. Danny rides around with one of his rookie officers, and they check parking garages for stolen cars. They find a red Ferrari with the engine still running; unfortunately, there’s a dead body stuffed in the trunk. A red light camera captured an image of this woman behind the wheel—she’s one of the elusive car thieves. Flack, Lindsay and Mac talk to people who had their Ferraris stolen by this woman, including Nathan Purdue. The car in the parking garage seems to belong to him, but the hidden VIN number doesn’t match. Someone put the VIN from Purdue’s Ferrari on this car, which was taken from a Connecticut dealership six hours before Danny found the young woman’s body. Adam reconstructs an RF cloning device that was found destroyed next to the Ferrari. This allowed the girls to get in the cars without setting off alarms, and Adam finds a fingerprint on an internal element of the device. The fingerprint leads back to Arthur Noonan, a seasoned car thief. Flack heads to Noonan’s apartment, and the man’s daughter Audrey answers the door. Flack is surprised to see that Arthur is in a wheelchair due to illness. There’s a picture of him with his children, and Flack realizes their car thieves are Arthur’s two oldest daughters. Their victim is Michelle, and Nicole is still missing. Audrey is the youngest daughter, and she chose to go to law school while Michelle and Nicole took up the family business. After Arthur got sick, he asked them to quit stealing cars. They called him a hypocrite, and he hasn’t spoken to them in months. White powder found on the controls in the Ferrari is a ‘magic’ powder used to help regrow tissue after severe burns. Hawkes determines that the killer used Krav Maga on Michelle, and he knew exactly how to hit her to cause the most pain. She was electrocuted with a modified stun gun through her jacket, which left no mark on her skin but caused an otherwise healthy young woman’s heart to stop. Mac puts the pieces together and figures out that they are looking for Dominic Janos. He’s a terrifying criminal who is wanted all over the world, and it was believed he may have died in an explosion a few years ago. They have no pictures of Janos as an adult, but they can guess he had burns after the explosion—burns that could be treated using the white powder. He is skilled in Krav Maga, and he has used a modified stun gun in the past. When Lindsay remarks that the regenerative powder causes light sensitivity, Mac remembers seeing Purdue blink against the light when they were talking about his stolen Ferrari. Purdue is Janos. Janos killed Arthur and took Audrey, and Nicole has been stealing cars out in the open. She fled to Brooklyn, and the team locates the garage where she and Michelle chopped Janos’ Ferrari and distributed the parts. He didn’t just want a Ferrari, he wanted his stolen car back. Unfortunately, the girls didn’t know where the parts were, so they tried to trick him by stealing another red Ferrari and switching out the VIN. Janos killed Michelle when he realized what they’d done, and Nicole has to get all of the parts back if she ever wants to see Audrey alive again. The team sets Janos up and arrests him when he comes for the car, and they find Audrey nearby, tied up but alive. When they reassemble Janos’ car back at the lab, they discover a hidden compartment containing passports and other identification needed for Janos to take a new identity. The FBI has been investigating Purdue for months after they discovered he was laundering money, although they had no idea who they were really after. Janos realized the authorities were closing in, and he tried to escape before they could catch them. An international criminal was brought down by a family of car thieves. Cast Main Cast *Gary Sinise as Mac Taylor *Sela Ward as Jo Danville *Carmine Giovinazzo as Danny Messer *Anna Belknap as Lindsay Messer *Robert Joy as Sid Hammerback *Hill Harper as Sheldon Hawkes *AJ Buckley as Adam Ross *Eddie Cahill as Don Flack Guest Cast *Tim Guinee as Nathan Purdue *Michael Cotter as Harry Rose *Courtney Ford as Nicole Moore *Jeananne Goossen as Officer Lauren Cooper *Elizabeth Braun as Michelle Moore *Laura Ornelas as Jamie Fisher *Michelle Page as Audrey Noonan *Jonathan Schmock as Arthur Noonan See Also Category:CSI: New York Episodes Category:CSI: NY Season 8